The invention relates to a dry powder inhaler, having a base housing, having a capsule receptacle for a capsule containing dry powder, having at least one needle- or blade-like opening means, movably arranged in relation to the base housing, for opening the capsule, and having a mouthpiece, through which the dry powder from an opened capsule can be inhaled.
Such a dry power inhaler is known, for example, from EP-A-1 270 034, of from USP-A-2003/0000523.
In connection with such known inhalers, separate actuating means, which are fixedly connected with the opening means, are provided, and are pressed into the base housing for opening the capsule.
It is intended by means of the present invention to find an advantageous alternative solution as to how capsules can be opened in an advantageous manner.